


"...снова целого мира мало..."

by R2R



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из клонов Баала сбежал, сменил тело и - вуаля!- встречайте злодея Мориарти; в голове Джона Уотсона с недавних пор сидит симбионт ток'ра, со сверхважным и сверхсекретным заданием любыми средствами поймать Баала; и только Шерлок остается сам собой (потому что куда дальше?!), да вдобавок еще и ни сном ни духом о происходящем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...снова целого мира мало..."

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest.  
> Внимание! Пунктуация авторская, и она такая здесь нарочно.  
> Если где-то нет запятой или тире, их нет совершенно сознательно. Все строчки написаны с маленькой буквы тоже совершенно сознательно.

снова целого мира мало.  
бери полтора, чтоб наверняка.  
клон Баала удрал из астрала -  
новое тело, всё та же тоска.  
  
куда ни плюнешь - незримый фронт.  
что ж вполсилы светят все фонари?  
в голове у Джона живёт симбионт,  
говорит - иди, сюда посмотри.  
  
две тысячи лет, океан во мгле,  
чужаком, червяком полна голова.  
ты живой, или ты лишь круг на земле,  
где сражаются древние существа?  
  
у древних рас лишь вражда юна -  
свежа, как кровь на копье, как свет.  
всё по кругу - империи, времена,  
самозваные боги чужих планет,  
  
пляшет точка прицела - в грудь или в лоб?  
бомба заряжена, взят разбег.  
мы добро или зло? корабли унесло.  
у Джона есть друг, и он человек.  
  
всё на свете - загадка, и всё - игра.  
мы бежим за злодеем, мы взяли след,  
как вчера, как было тысячи раз -  
любопытство. вызов. удар. ответ.  
  
а из друга бы вышел отличный бог.  
в круговерти секретов, легенд, теней  
он - один - остаётся самим собой  
и ни сном ни духом, что на войне.


End file.
